


New Bat in Town

by Crowsims



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: AU, Bruce had a daughter with Talia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: After the death of her father, Eve al Ghul-Wayne decides to take his place in the Justice League.
Relationships: OC/Diana (Wonder Woman)





	New Bat in Town

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place within the cartoon verse of the Justice League and Unlimited series. I just added bits of other Batman media to create my OC and a few other details. Batman Beyond is a main part of it. I hope you enjoy.

No matter who you are, no matter how hard you try, the secrets you keep will eventually come to light. This holds true to pretty much everyone, but this latest truth rings harder for Bruce Wayne; AKA Batman

His greatest enemy, the Joker, kidnapped the young new Robin and subjected him to monstrous torments and psychological torture. In the end he managed to break the boy and learned everything there was to know about Bruce. After leaving the bruised, bloody and broken yet still breathing body of Robin in Crime Alley, right where Bruce had lost his parents, the Joker began to pull off his greatest feats of evil to date.

First, he targeted Barbara Gordon, Batgirl, and shot her in right in her father’s home. Then, while the Commissioner was restrained, he watched as the Clown Prince of Crime raped his paralyzed daughter in front of him, laughing manically the whole time. Then he went after Bruce’s home, Wayne Manor, and burnt it to the ground while he was away helping the Gordons. He had broken in and destroyed the cave and all the suits and equipment Bruce used to battle him and the other rouges and villains of Gotham. In doing so he not only destroyed his family home, but killed his most trusted friend and butler, Alfred Pennyworth, as well.

The Joker had finally and truly snapped for some strange reason upon discovering his arch nemesis’ identity. And he seemed determined to take Bruce’s world apart a piece at a time.

The Justice League had come to Batman’s aide, arriving in Gotham and offering whatever help and support they could. In the end it was Harley Quinn that offered the most crucial piece of information. It seems she had finally come to her senses about just what the Joker is truly capable of and is no longer able to stand by him. In return for a full pardon for all of her crimes, she gave Batman and the League the plans for the Joker’s last act against Bruce, as well as his target. Gotham itself.

Having acquired a high yield nuclear device from some Kasnian militants, the Joker was going to detonate it on top of Wayne Enterprise’s headquarters and take it and all of Gotham out. He even got himself his own Injustice Society to keep the League busy while he put his final prank in to action. But he did not count on how driven his actions had made Bruce in finally ending his reign of evil. While the League fought against the Society, Joker and Batman had one last epic fight on the rooftop of Wayne Tower, where their endless struggle reached its epic conclusion. Stopping the Joker and his bomb had cost the Dark Knight his life, but he had taken the Joker with him. The League and the Bat Clan together mourned the loss of their fallen friend and buried him and Alfred beside Bruce’s parents.

Who am I you ask to know all this?

My name is Eve al Ghul-Wayne, I am the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul.

***

I was conceived during one of my mother and father’s secret rendezvous. I was born at one of my grandfather’s strongholds and was raised in secret by my mother for 6 years, before both he and my father became aware of my existence.

My mother, feeling a rare sense of maternal love and protection over me, wanted me to live a life free from both of their missions and madness. That did not mean she did not train me in the same way she was. She wanted me to be able to protect myself should the need ever arise. It took some convincing, but both of them decided to respect my mother’s wishes and the three came to a mutually respected agreement about me. One that I had little choice but to and go along with. It was a shared custody pact where I would spend four months with each of them that would augment and change periodically to allow equal time during the seasons.

And for 15 years it worked.

The month’s I spent with my grandfather, my mother was allowed to come with if she chose to, I learned all about his League of Shadows. How he plotted and schemed to bring balance to the world through some pretty devious and evil plans. During my visits he never went through with any of them. Instead he showed me the world and all its wonders while continuing my training. He was kind and warm towards me, never pressuring me to follow in his footsteps. He merely offered me a different view of the world…while also doing a few of the normal grandfather things with me like taking me fishing. The months I spent with my mother were vacations at various places around the world, where I met and made a lot of friends and had a lot of fun. My mother loved me dearly and was more than happy to help me enjoy my life and childhood.

Then came the months I spent with my father. For my protection, and that of my mother and grandfather, he kept my origins secret to all except for Alfred and Barbara. Seeing as how they were dating on and off at the time. Whenever I stayed at the Manor he merely told Tim and Dick that I was the daughter of a friend of his parents needing a place to stay in Gotham while my folks were off doing business. I was not comfortable with the ruse, but I went along with it. He too did not pressure me in to following in his footsteps. He also wanted me to see his way of thinking and seeing the world, but like Ra’s, allowed me to make up my own mind about what to believe in. Bruce also trained me and showed me all of his secrets. Including one he told no one of but me. I felt special about that. And while he still went out and did the Batman thing and helped out the Justice League when need be, he also made time to do things with me that a father would do. He took me to the mall, movies and talked with me about my life and things in general.

I think the four months I spent with him helped keep him sane and grounded to a sense of normalcy in a strange way. And that too made me feel special and loved even more. My life may sound strange to you, but I was loved by all three and left to find my own way in the world when I became old enough. And even then I still continued to spend time with all three members of my family.

***

The day the news hit us that my father had died defending his city was a dark day for me and my mother. It was also the only time I’ve ever seen her cry. Even grandfather was sadden to see his most worthy opponent fall to the hands of a madman, his life torn apart in the process. That day he swore off targeting Gotham at all in his plans, to honor him and what he meant for the city. Mother and I came to the funeral, where we stood beside Barbara in her wheelchair as they buried Bruce Wayne.

It turns out the Joker had an ace up his sleeve in the event he died that no one saw coming. He told the world Batman’s identity in an internet news burst. But for some reason, left Dick, Tim and Barbara’s names out of things. Maybe he thought it would be fun to see how the Bat Clan would deal with things and try to cover themselves from his place in Hell.

After the funeral, mom and I stayed and visited with Barbara. Helping her cope with her new found life in a wheelchair and also offering a suggestion and some help on how to continue the battle against evil. Barbara Gordon became Oracle, a superior hacker and researcher that offered help and information not just to the Bat Clan, but to the Justice League as well. Thanks to setting up shop in an abandoned observatory on the cliffs of Gotham, filled with the latest computer equipment available not just from Wayne Enterprises, but a few overseas companies as well, she managed to go off the grid yet continue to fight the good fight in her own new way.

Dick Grayson, the first Robin turned Nightwing, salvaged all he could from the cave, augmented his suit and gear, and took up a more permanent role in protecting the city. Showing the criminals of Gotham that there is still a reason to fear the night. Though he and my father split on rough terms, he still cared and admired him and decided to keep doing his work. He only focused on Gotham, leaving the Justice League without a Batman, he was not alone in continuing Bruce’s mission to protect his city.

Catwoman had turned away from crime after losing the man that she had secretly loved and joined Nightwing in his fight to protect Gotham, alongside Harley. She felt guilty for her part in the travesty the Joker had brought to their lives and helped Selina protect Gotham as well. With the added help of her girlfriend, Poison Ivy. Harley had gone to Ivy after finally leaving Joker and after only a few days together they admitted their hidden feelings to each other and began an equal terms relationship. Ivy may still be a bit more on the side of nature than man, she loves Harley deeply and respects Selina. So she gave up trying to control and kill those that threatened nature and developed ways to use her plants to make Gotham a bit greener…and safer. She also came up with and sold her ideas to farmers and other companies specializing in agriculture development and restoration of rain forests. Little by little she’s helping save the environment using legal ways for a change. The three woman set up shop in Ivy’s latest greenhouse home and became the Sirens, Gotham’s deadliest female team…for the side of good.

Tim Drake was hit the hardest by all of this, seeing as how it was his inability to resist the Joker that led to him spilling their secrets. He blamed himself solely for what had happened, despite his friends and family assuring him there is nothing to burden himself with. That it could have happened to any one of them. It took him some rough years and a lot of support, but he finally recovered emotionally and physically. Though still haunted by the occasional nightmare, he and the others agreed it would be best for him if he put up his mask and tried to lead a normal life. But even if he wasn’t hopping off rooftops anymore, it did not mean he was going to abandon all that Bruce had taught him. With some legal help from Commissioner Gordon and a little hacking from Oracle, a 19 year old Tim Drake became CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He had support from most of the board and a great deal of it from Bruce’s right hand man Lucius Fox. So everyone wasn’t worried. Tim proved himself to be a strong confidant business man that still went to school and graduated top of his class. He kept the company just as Bruce had left it, following his foster father’s footsteps and helped bring it in to a new age.

Despite Gotham and the world now knowing that billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne was indeed the Batman, nothing really changed in Gotham. The criminals still remained locked up despite their attorneys arguing their cases and seeking restitution. The fact of the matter is that he was a hero who made the ultimate sacrifice for his city and nothing was going to sully that act.

Gotham recovered from all that had happened, as it always does. It is under constant watch and protection by the Bat Clan, only now bigger and stronger than ever.

That just left the League without a Batman. And though he was only a part time member, he was still a founder and major supporter of the League. In some ways, while the Flash can be considered its soul, Batman was in a way its heart. Proving to the world that a mere mortal with no powers, just his wits, body and mind…along with a few gadgets…could fight alongside powered beings on equal footing. Helping to make a difference in the world.

So what would become of the League now without a bat in their Watchtower?

***

My father was a brilliant and cunning man. Always seeming to be two steps ahead of everyone. So it should be no surprise to you to know that there is a cave beneath the actual Batcave.

There he had a backup computer system similar to the one up top, along with all of his most advanced technology. Parked on a rock platform in front of a secret entrance, is a new and more powerful Batmobile. Only this one is sleeker and more advanced than the car he usually drove. It’s a combination of both car and plane, allowing it to hover over land and reach speeds in the air that might give Superman a run for his money. But I doubt it.

It also holds a prototype teleport pad that could fit up to two people. Seeing as how the Manor above was completely destroyed and the grounds paved over to cover up the original cave below, it is the only way available, besides the entrance for the Batmobile, to gain access to the new cave. The other pad is in a single loft apartment over a gay bar owned by Kate Kane, Bruce’s cousin and only other real family. She came back to Gotham a year before everything happened and with his help, and a little money, bought a space for her bar ‘The Hold Up’. She’s actually the one that told him to set up the loft for me while she took a top floor apartment around the block. She’s the greatest and has become a sort of big sister to me.

Naturally the cave does come with bats, but what it also has is the most advanced Batsuit Bruce ever designed. Flight capable with synaptic controls and muscle augmentation that increases the wearer’s natural strength by a factor of ten. Gone is the cape. It is a sleek streamlined form fitting suit with a full face cover mask that leaves only the mouth open and a pair of white eyes visible. With a built in supply of numerous augmented batarangs, disk launchers and grapples to name only a few of its defensive and offensive capabilities, the suit is the last work of crime fighting art my father made.

All these things he shared with no one but me.

The truth is he always knew that one day his secret would come out and that it could lead to either his arrest or something else. I doubt even he could have foreseen the end that awaited him when his secret became known. As a safety measure he had the secondary cave built in secret from everyone accept Alfred. And filled it with his most advanced arsenal in the event he ever needed to rebuild as Batman. Sadly and thankfully, there doesn’t seem to be a need for all this. Since Dick and the others survived and are continuing and thriving as heroes without a cave.

So what is going to become of all this you ask?

Is it merely going to sit around collecting dust or is someone going to take up the mantle as a different bat?

I’ve been wondering the same thing myself lately. In fact I’m thinking about it right now as I sit in the living room of the loft apartment my father legally had willed to me along with a hefty inheritance.

Mother couldn’t stay in Gotham anymore, the grief and pain of losing the only man she would ever truly love too much for her to bare anymore. She went back to grandfather to continue working with the League of Shadows, allowing me the freedom and chance to finally make up my mind about what I would do with my life.

The way I see it this world is a wonderful awe inspiring place, filled with good people and amazing beauty. There is also evil and ugliness out there striving to swallow up all that is good and destroy or corrupt the innocent. My father strove all his life to be an instrument of good, of vengeance for this world. A force that saved lives rather than taking them. He was…is…my hero despite all that I have learned from my grandfather. His memory is being honored daily and nightly here in Gotham.

But what about the rest of the world?

What about the Justice League?

Knowing in my heart what I have to do, I get up from the chair I had been sitting in and make my way to the bedroom, pulling my cellphone out of my pocket as I head for the closet. I open it up and step inside, placing my hand against the back wall and allowing the security scanner to verify my ID as I called Barbara.

“Hey Barb,” I greeted when she picked up after the third ring just as a hidden wall shifted away to reveal the silver raised disc of the transporter pad. “Can you keep a secret?” I smiled as I heard her do a spit take in to the receiver, just as I was engulfed in white light and teleported to MY Batcave.

***

It didn’t take long for me to find the League. I mean I could have just flown on up in the Batmobile to Watchtower and introduced myself…but where’s the fun in that. Instead I headed to Metropolis where Oracle had picked up chatter of the League doing battle with a mix of Superman’s villains. They’re led by Lex Luthor in an exo-suit lie armor and joined forces to defeat the Man of Steel and the League.

Honestly the Secret Society, or Injustice Guild, or whatever the groups call themselves anymore that bind together to take out the Justice League, they really need to work on their team work. Maybe than they’d have a shot.

With the Batmobile cloaked, I looked down at the carnage and fighting going on and could not help feeling a little nervous. This would be my first time in actual combat, not sparring or training against people who never tried to kill me in a fight. Not like these guys were going to do.

“Having second thoughts?” Barbara’s voice asked over the built in COMS in the cowl.

I was only allowing her access to my COM system and not the visual feedback the cowl is capable of. If she did try to hack her way in to that she’d run in to a brick wall, courtesy of the hyped up and stronger computer in the cave monitoring me at all times while in the suit.

“No…maybe…shut up,” I snapped, earning me a chuckle, “Any advice?”

“Yeah. Turn that thing around, park it in the cave and leave it there along with the suit,” Barbara replied, repeating what she had said when I suited up and told her about the second cave and my plan.

“Can’t,” I sighed.

“Eve,” Barbara breathed, “I get why you want to do this and to be honest…part of me is proud of you for doing it. Happy to know that there might be a bat looking out for the League. If they take you in.”

“And the other part?” I asked, as I stealthily parked the Batmobile on a nearby rooftop.

“Is scared for you. You have the training and skills, no question or doubt about that, but this is the real thing. I don’t know if you’re ready for it. I already lost…I don’t think I can survive losing another Wayne right now.”

I smiled and bowed my head, closing my eyes as I let go of the controls, the Batmobile going in to stand-by mode now that it was no longer interfaced with the suit.

“I appreciate the concern Barbara. I really do. But…” I laughed and tossed my head back, taking in a deep calming breath before releasing it and looking straight ahead. “This is something in my heart that I know I have to do. No matter what happens. I guess I really am my father’s daughter.”

“Yes. You are,” Barbara laughed with me, after being silent for a while, “Go get’em kid.” Activating my own cloak, I popped out of the Batmobile and made my way to the fight.

***

“Looks like the League is about to lose another one Lex,” Metallo laughed as he bathed a downed Superman in a beam of Kryptonite laced energy from his chest.

“A shame really. To think that the great Bruce Wayne could be beaten by a crazed clown,” Luthor replied with a maniacal grin on his face as he stood on Superman’s other side, firing another blast of the deadly green energy from the hand of his suit, “And now the Man of Steel is going to join his friend in the afterlife.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” I declared strongly, de-cloaking and landing right between them in a crouch as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Two new and improved batarangs popped in to my hands, one with an electrical charge built in and the other an explosive core. Without even looking and trusting my training, I tossed both of them at the two villains. The explosive one struck the glowing green rock that powered Metallo’s body and blew a second after it made impact. He let out a pained cry before his voice was cut off and he shut down; seeing as how the Kryptonite was blown out of his chest and shattered to dust by the concentrated blast. The other one hit the arm of Luthor’s suit and sent an electrical surge that shorted out the Kryptonite laser as well as all the electronics in the arm. Jumping up I delivered a fast spinning kick to his dome shaped head and sent him flying to the side and crashing in to a parked car. I quickly looked to make sure they were both down before turning back to Superman.

He looked up at me, his eyes wide in shock and awe. I held out my hand to help him up. Slowly he reached out and took it, letting me help him get to his feet. He towered over me a as his eyes took me in. Dressed in a tight form fitting midnight black Batsuit, with pointier ears, a gray utility belt, a bright red different and bigger Batsymbol on my chest than he’s seen, along with a flowing crimson wig sprouting out the back of the cowl. I guess I am a bit interesting to look at.

“Thanks for that…” Superman drew out, waiting for me to fill him in on just which member of the Bat Clan I am.

“Batwoman,” I stated releasing his hand.

“Woman? Really?” Barbara teased in my ear, “You’re only now legally old enough to drink. Which makes living over a bar a lot more fun for you.”

“Think you can deal with Luthor while I see if the others need a hand?” I asked him, ignoring Barbara’s antics.

Superman looked like he was using his x-ray vision on me. Thankfully the led lining of the suit should make it hard for him to see me at all. Judging by the disappointed look in his eyes despite the smirk he wore, I was right.

“Only if you agree to tell us just who you are when this is all over. And why you’re here,” he countered in a tone that left no room for debate.

“Deal,” I replied, than shot up in to the air thanks to the thrusters in my boots before popping out my wings and heading to help the others.

Flash was zipping about, keeping people out of the way while Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl tried to subdue Solomon Grundy. Green Lantern was dealing with Livewire while Martian Manhunter played with Toyman. From my vantage point in the air, the ones that looked like they needed help the most right now was Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl, seeing as how Grundy just backhanded the winged heroine in to Flash before delivering a powerful punch to Wonder Woman that sent her flying back in to the pavement.

“Grundy squash puny girl,” Grundy growled as he linked his hands together and brought them up over his head, ready to drive them down hard on her and probably knock her to China.

I dove down and managed to land between him and her, quickly raising my arms up and taking the blow. I still felt it and had trouble staying on my feet despite the strength enhancements of the suit, but I held my ground even as it cracked around me.

“That’s a woman creep. Not a girl,” I corrected him.

“Who you?” Grundy asked confused, “You not the Bat. The Bat dead. Laughing man killed the Bat.”

“Yes he did, and look what happened to him,” I growled through clenched teeth, a bit of anger tinging my tone. Pushing up off the ground with my thrusters, using them to propel my knee right under his chin and sending him on to his back hard.

Grundy looked up at me groggily, before dropping his head back on to the pavement. Guess I hit him harder than I thought. Still I tied him up and anchored him to the street just to be safe before turning back to check on Wonder Woman. She slowly and shakily got to her feet, holding her side as if her ribs were broken, but knowing her history and abilities I’d diagnose them as bruised.

“You okay?” I asked, coming over to her other side and letting her lean on me a little for support as Flash, Hawkgirl and Lantern joined us.

“I will be,” she groaned, sparing me a glance before stepping over to join her teammates, all of them now looking at me with unwelcoming eyes. Considering my butting in and dressed the way I am, I shouldn’t be surprised I wasn’t receiving the warmest of welcomes.

Before questioning could begin, we all turned around when we heard loud clanking footsteps approaching from behind us. Toyman, piloting a giant old time robot toy was holding an unconscious Manhunter in one pincher hand, while the other turned in to a flamethrower aimed at the Martian. Martians and fire are not a good mix and soon all of us were facing the creepy little guy and his giant toy in fighting stances, waiting for an opening to take him down before he could fry Manhunter.

“Well, well. What have we here? A new action figure has joined the collection to replace the one that broke,” Toyman taunted through his plastic puppet looking face. “Doesn’t look like she has any holes or burns on her. Not like the original did. And the costume is much more flattering than the muscle bound detective’s was.”

I narrowed my eyes and reigned in my anger as my hand went down to the rounded buckle in front of my utility belt and twisted it counter clockwise just a bit.

“Don’t make me send your toy to the scrap heap junior,” I warned, activating the remote function for the Batmobile as my cowl’s targeting system zeroed in on the center of the robot where I’m sure it’s batteries are located.

“Tough talk from such a little bat,” Toyman mocked, “The real Batman would have been much more menacing. He would have already done something to save his green friend here. Not stand around with the rest of the League like a useless cosplay Barbie.”

‘ _J’onn_ ,’ I thought at the Martian when I saw him twitch, knowing with his telepathy he would hear me, ‘ _I need you to trust me. When I give the signal, phase out and away from the robot and be ready to catch Toyman._ ’

I felt him try to probe my mind, but with my training, from both my father and grandfather, I was able to resist any form of telepathy. Up to a point anyway. Only this time I didn’t. I let him take a look in my mind and discover the truth about me. So that he would know he can trust me.

‘ _I’m ready_ ,’ he responded than pulled out of my mind.

“Still, what can one expect from a second hand wanna be that thinks they’re the Bat,” Toyman laughed.

“I am the Bat,” I told him strongly. “Now!”

J’onn quickly phased out of the grip he was in and remained intangible, just as my Batmobile crashed right through the center of the robot and flew up and away. Toyman cried out as he was flung away from the sparking crashing robot before it exploded. Luckily J’onn caught him and brought him over to join Grundy and a water logged Livewire.

“And you’re not the only one with cool toys either,” I finished, looking up and seeing my Batmobile hovering right above me.

Superman was the last to arrive and tossed Luthor in to the pile of villains. The billionaire tech mogul looking a little worse for wear in his underwear, having been ripped out of his armor apparently.

“Did not need to see that my first day on the job,” I griped, looking away from Lex in his tightie black speedo.

“Not half bad for your first day on the job, Batwoman,” Superman replied smiling approvingly at me.

“Not half bad!” I repeated in disbelief. “Who saved who Smallville,” I whisperer the last part low so only he would hear it.

His eyebrows nearly shot up in to his hairline as his jaw dropped. Dad used to call him that teasingly when they were out of uniform and met on those rare occasions to just unwind and talk like two normal friends. It was my way of hinting just who I am and how I came to be wearing this suit.

“How…who are you?”

“That’s a long story,” I breathed smiling softly at him, “One we should have someplace a little more private. How about we all meet up at your newly willed clubhouse in ten minutes. Just leave the door unlocked for me.”

I shot up in to the air again and flew up to the Batmobile, hopping in and taking the controls. My suit linked up with the mini-ships systems and I easily piloted it up and away, making a beeline for outer space and the Watchtower.

***

The Batmobile is crafted out of a similar material as the Javelin shuttles that are on the Watchtower. Including its main thruster capabilities. It does not have the hyperspace engines allowing it to travel faster than light. Meaning it is only capable of short range space flight and not the long range variety.

Looking out the window and seeing earth for the first time is something I will never forget, but I wasn’t here for a sightseeing trip. I already know everything about Watchtower thanks to dad leaving the schematics in the batcomputer. It wasn’t hard finding the hanger. Or getting the station to open the doors for me. Once I parked the Batmobile, I made my way up to the main observation deck where the League is probably waiting for me…and I was right. Sitting at a rounded conference table with windows showing the stars and earth behind them, is Superman, Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and of course Wonder Woman.

I gotta say, if I wasn’t bi before, seeing her now would definitely make me think about switching teams.

“Hello,” I greeted them with a wave, “Before we get started, do you mind if I take this mask off and let my hair down?”

“Eve what the…” Barbara began to scold in my ear, but I didn’t hear the rest since I had pulled off my mask and tossed it on to the table. Shaking my slightly shaggy but short ink black hair out, I ran my fingers through it to straighten it out a bit. Causing a few bangs to fall in front of my hazel eyes.

“A bit too trusting there, aren’t you kid?” Green Lantern asked, clearly surprised I’d already reveal my face to them after our first real meeting.

“Not at all Mr. Stewart. Or do you mind if I call you John,” I answered, smiling innocently at him, “Truth is I know everything there is to know about all of you already thanks to my father. So I think it’s only fair you know about me.”

“And who is your father?” Hawkgirl asked suspiciously.

“Thought my getup would have made that obvious by now,” I laughed before staring right at Superman, “My name is Eve. Bruce Wayne was my father. Talia al Guhl is my mother. If you’d like a DNA sample from me to compare it to Bruce’s, that’s fine. If you need J’onn to take a deeper look in to my mind than he already has, that’s okay with me too. But I am telling you the truth.”

The room was silent as they took in what I had just laid out for them, looking to each other and seeming to gauge each other’s reactions to see where they each stood without saying anything. Superman however was the one who asked the most direct question I expected when I told them my origins.

“Does your grandfather or mother know about what side of the line you’ve decided to stand on?” he asked calmly as he leaned back in to his seat and crossed his arms, causing all eyes to turn my way.

“No, but considering Lois and Jimmy were on scene, snapping pictures and watching everything, they will by tomorrow morning.”

“What happens then?”

Good question. Wish I had an answer.

“Well I’m too old to be grounded. And despite what you know about Ra’s…he won’t do anything to hurt me. At least not outside of battle. In fact after dad died he decreed Gotham off limits to all members of the League of Shadows,” I began to both answer and explain, “The truth is both sides of my family never put any pressure on me to pick a side. They allowed me the freedom to make up my own mind about the world and what my place in it would be. This was not planned by my father either. He was actually more of a boy scout than you. Prepared for just about anything. Accept how far the Joker would go it seems. He had a cave hidden beneath the actual cave that he only showed me and Alfred. In fact, until recently, Alfred and Barbara were the only two people that knew I’m really his daughter.”

“Why would Bats want to keep a beautiful young lady like yourself a secret?” Flash asked, clearly flirting with me. He’s cute and goofy, but sadly not my type.

“To protect her,” Wonder Woman answered for me, “From what I have learned of the way your news programs work, having a daughter out of wedlock for someone like Bruce Wayne would make her and him a target for endless reporters and photographers. And the more people that dig in to Bruce’s life, the greater the chance they might discover his secret.”

“And once the bad guys knew his secret and that Batman has a daughter, they’d use me to get to him,” I finished for her, smiling warmly at her, “You’d make a pretty great detective yourself Princess Diana.”

She didn’t show the slightest ounce of surprise that I knew her real name and title. Instead she simply nodded her head at me and gave me a soft smile.

“That still doesn’t explain why the granddaughter of Ra’s al Guhl would decide to follow in her father’s footsteps rather than his. If Bruce is indeed your actual father,” John questioned in a sharp tone, clearly not buying anything I’m saying.

“She is Batman’s daughter,” J’onn defended strongly, “I have already been inside her mind and have seen her memories. She speaks the truth.”

“Look I know that half of me comes from a dark and…arguably…evil man and his daughter. Who probably will follow in her father’s footsteps and inherit his empire of assassins and other agents. But my mother made sure he did not try to drag me in to his world or mission like he did her. The same went for my father,” I continued in a slightly defensive tone, “All my life I have been loved, trained and shown the beauty this world has to offer. I have also seen the evil and corruption in it as well. After what happened with my father…and everything that’s changed in Gotham…I just thought that having a Bat back in the League would be a good thing. Only this time you’d have one full time instead of part time.”

“You want to take your father’s place in the League?” Superman stated more than asked.

“Yes,” I answered without hesitation before taking a step back and bowing my head, placing my hands behind my back, “I understand that all of this is a great deal to take in and you are all probably still raw after losing him. Believe me you aren’t the only ones. Please discuss my application in to the Justice League and take all the time you need to reach a decision. I will honor whatever you decide.”

“That’s very respectful of you and appreciated,” Superman said as he got up and came around to stand in front of me, cupping my chin and raising my head so we were eye to eye. “Strange. You’re clearly your own person but looking in your eyes…I swear I can see a spark of him in them. In you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” I laughed smiling brightly, “And for what it’s worth…he thought of you as a friend. Possibly even his best friend. Despite how different you both clearly chose to operate, he had nothing but respect and admiration for you.”

“Thank you,” he breathed, “Your father may have had his own way of doing things, but he too had my respect and admiration. He will always be remembered as the bravest man I have ever known.”

“Thank you,” I said gratefully, leaning up on my tip toes to place a kiss to his cheek and lean in so only he would hear what I said next, “That means a lot coming from you Clark. Contact Barbara when you’ve made up your minds. She’ll fill you in on any questions you might have about what’s going on in Gotham too.”

When I pulled back from him, he smiled and nodded. Nodding back, I stepped around him and went to reclaim my mask. “It was an honor to meet all of you,” I stated, smiling softly as I faced the other members of the League. “Dad had great respect for all of you and considered himself lucky to have been able to fight beside such great heroes. Now if you’ll excuse I better go and get ready to face the firing squad. Namely my mother.”

I spared a moment to meet Diana’s eyes and smiled a bit brighter at her. Dad was not kidding when he called her a Greek Goddess made flesh. She’s truly breathtaking and from what I’ve read and seen, one of the strongest and more capable fighters on the League. Pulling my mask back on in an effort to shield my blushing face when she gave me a genuinely warm and beautiful smile from everyone else, I bowed respectfully to all of them and made my way back to the hangar.

“You know I could still hear everything being said despite you not wearing the mask, right?” Barbara stated, her mood shifting from what I thought would be anger to amusement.

“Suspected, but didn’t really care. You’d grill me for details either way when I put it back on.”

“True,” she laughed, “So what was it like, getting to meet your crush for the first time?”

“I do not have a crush on Wonder Woman,” I argued.

“You forget I’ve seen your room at the manor. The little mural you have…had…of her inside your closet door,” Barbara retorted teasingly.

Okay. So maybe after dad showed me Diana’s bio on the computer, as well as some footage of her fighting and trying to experience man’s world’s many different things, like the mall. I may have developed a slight schoolgirl like crush on her.

Which after seeing her in the flesh, has only gotten stronger. But whatever feelings I may have for her, I would never act upon them. Not unless they were returned. Which could happen if I join the League. Or not. You never know

“Breathe a word of that to anyone, especially Diana, and its war,” I warned semi jokingly.

“Relax kid. My lips are sealed. At least until I need a really big favor…or ten.”

I let out a pained groan, which only made her laugh harder as I hopped in the Batmobile and got ready to head home.

***

Standing before the grave of Bruce Wayne, I suddenly realized something that I have been doing a lot lately. I’m referring to him as ‘my father’ or ‘dad’. Both mentally and out loud. Because of the ruse he wanted me to go along with during the months I spent with him, I only ever called him Bruce. Even when we were alone or at the Manor, it was always Bruce. During training and meals and just being around each other, not once did I ever call him dad.

He never said anything to me, seeming not to care one way or the other on the outside anyway. I think to have your only biological child refer to you by name instead of calling you a parent though…it had to hurt. I guess since there’s no need for me to go along with his ruse anymore I’m finally free to show him how I’ve always thought of him.

“Hey dad,” I began softly, kneeling down and placing a rose in front of his headstone. “Thought I’d drop by and fill you in on all that’s been going on with me lately. I took the car out for a spin finally. It is unbearably cool and handles like a dream. Don’t worry, I’ll try not to scratch it up too much. Even though it held up pretty well after its first head on collision.”

I sat down in front of his grave, tracing the lettering of his name as a tear fell down my cheek.

“I even tried on that new outfit you made. A bit tight and leaves my hair looking even moppier, but it works for me. Mom heard about my exploits in Metropolis. So did grandpa. They weren’t entirely happy about it, or my explanation as to why. Grandpa blames your genes. They still love me and are respecting my decision. Of course that doesn’t mean they’ll go easy on me should their clubs and yours cross paths and I’m there fighting against them.”

Still can’t believe mom actually said that. She loves me and respects me, but if I side with the League against them, and they ever find themselves squaring off, she won’t be able to protect me. I guess blood ties and maternal instincts only go so far.

“I met your friends in their clubhouse. You called it, John is not the trusting type right off the bat. A bit of a glass half empty kind of a guy. And an asshole in his own way I get the feeling, but I think I’ll be okay dealing with him. Wally flirted with me and Clark seems to like me. J’onn’s looked me over inside and out, but hasn’t given his vote yet. Neither has bird girl. Hope they like me.”

Closing my eyes, my mind flashed back to Diana and the smile she gave me before I left. My heart skipped a beat and my face felt hot and was probably cherry red from all the blood rushing to it.

“Diana is even more beautiful in person than you led me to believe. My school girl crush on her has bloomed in to full on infatuation. But don’t worry. I may not be as professional as you, but I think I’ll be able to control myself around her if we end up working together.” I opened my eyes and stared right at the grave stone, a serious look taking over my face and tone. “I’m not you dad. Everyone knows that and knows that I can never hope to fill your shoes. Just like my foster brothers can’t. But they’ll give it everything they got. I swear that I will use all that I know, all that I’ve learned and all that I’ve been entrusted with to continue to fight the good fight. I will stay true to the code you lived by and never…ever…cross that line. No matter what.”

Reaching out I laid my hand on top of his grave stone and leaned in, resting my forehead on my hand as I continued in a softer even tone. “But I’m going to do it my way. I’ll follow my heart and conscience, fighting for what I believe to be just and true. While following your code. I can only hope that wherever you are…you’ll be okay with that. And that you’ll be proud of me.”

The sound of a twig snapping had me on my feet and in a fighting stance so fast, it was as if a switch had been flipped inside of me to turn me from a normal young girl talking at her father’s grave, in to a trained and lethal warrior ready for a fight. Which is exactly what I am at this moment. Right up until I saw that it was Diana that had disturbed my conversation with my father. Seeing her standing there in her leotard armor like uniform, an unreadable yet soft emotion on her face, brought me back to my senses and allowed me to relax.

“How long were you there before you made yourself known?”

Her stealth skills must be on par with my own for me not to have sensed her there. Either that or she flew in quietly and stayed up and out of sight till now. Or my emotions and mind were too focused on what I was doing that they drowned out my senses and instincts completely. Not very Bat like of me either way.

“Long enough,” she answered in a choked up tone, “My apologies for disturbing you. I thought you’d like to know that we’ve reached a decision about you joining the Justice League.”

“That was fast. You could have had Superman contact Oracle and have her let me know,” I retorted, brushing my jeans off and turning back to look at dad’s gravestone one last time before walking towards Diana.

“He did,” she replied with a half-smile, “He in turn put me in contact with her as to where I might find you. I would have been here sooner but we got to talking and…well as they say ‘time just slipped by’.”

“Oh god. What did she tell you? For that matter what did you hear while I was talking to my father?”

The half-smile became a full blown one, with mischief and a little embarrassment shining in her eyes. “She did not say it in so many words. Instead left me with the impression of what you confessed to your father just now,” Diana answered in a calm tone as she stepped towards me till were standing right in front of each other. Guess I’m gonna have to get used to being the smallest member of the League…if I got in.

Right now that’s not important. What is important is that I head over to Oracle’s base, wheel her out to the edge of the cliff and push her over. Than change my name and face and move to Russia or someplace where the League, and Diana, will never find me. Or I could just find a nice quiet empty grave around here, fall in to it and die of embarrassment about having my secret crush know I have a crush on her in the first place. That idea is sounding pretty good right now.

“Guess you must be used to men and woman crushing on you by now. So what’s one more huh?” I laughed a little nervously, trying to play off the situation we were in.

“True. And I’ve come to realize that my uniform does not help ebb the flow of men hitting on me. Or women flirting nervously with me,” Diana agreed, smiling softly as she reached down and brushed my bangs away from my eyes. “But to be fawned over by a beautiful creature such as yourself. That is truly a great honor.”

Brain I need you to stay with me and keep the blood supply away from certain areas right now. Namely my face and center for instance. I couldn’t be entirely certain, but I believe Diana is flirting with me. My ego is swelling up right now and dad is probably spinning in his grave. Thinking of my dad and where we are was like getting hit in the face with a Mack truck. It brought me back to my senses in a hurry.

“So what is the decision reached?” I asked, trying to get the conversation back on point. A small cute throaty chuckle came from Diana, apparently realizing like me this is not the place to tease each other.

“Aside from John being hesitant to allow someone with your maternal parental background in to the League. The rest of us agree that upon seeing you in action that you would make an excellent addition to our ranks,” Diana answered happily, “We all believe that it is what your father would have wanted and what the League needs. Someone to keep us humble and honest and not allow our power to go to our heads.”

“Basically act as a counter balance to all you powered beings and keep you on your toes,” I translated the hidden meaning to her words with a smirk on my face.

“Like Father, like daughter,” Diana laughed, looking over my shoulder before stepping past me and heading to my father’s grave. Diana looked down sadly upon his headstone than knelt on one knee in front of it. She rested her arms on her raised knee and bowed her head as if she were about to converse with one of her gods or goddesses. Instead of a mere mortal man that liked to dress up like a bat. “Oh Bruce. I regret that our time getting to truly know each other was cut short. From what I saw and have heard about you, you were indeed a true warrior and champion for good. It was both surprising and gratifying to know that there were men like you in this strange land. And most importantly, it was a great honor to have been able to fight beside you. Your presence, however brief, within the League will be missed. Yet it warms my heart greatly to know that a part of you will still be with us. I can see that your daughter is a strong fighter with a warrior spirit and a cunning mind. She will truly make you proud as she takes your place beside us. Of that I have no doubt.”

I couldn’t help but get emotional and a little choked up all over again at seeing her talking to my father in the manner she was. She is showing him the respect I can only imagine she would had he been a fellow Amazon that had died in battle.

“I also make you this solemn vow. That I will be there to help her and protect her at all times while she is with us, no matter the cost. That I will treat her with the utmost care and respect at all times.”

Now that made me laugh a bit as I wiped at my eyes. Diana got up after placing a kiss to his headstone, then came back over to stand in front of me.

“I seem to recall I was the one that had to save not only your ass, but Superman’s as well princess,” I reminded her jokingly, “Who’s going to be protecting whom?”

Diana laughed with me as she bowed her head, conceding it seems to my point. “Despite that, and your skills and arsenal, my vow stands,” she stated warmly, looking at me with those big beautiful blue eyes. “I will always have your back, Eve. That is the popular saying is it not?”

“Yes, it is,” I assured her with a warm smile, “And it is most appreciated.”

Diana nodded her head than took my hand, bringing it up to her lips she placed a gentle kiss to my knuckles that sent a wave of heat to my center and a jolt of electricity to my brain.

“Then until tomorrow. We’re looking forward to officially welcoming you to the League and getting to know you. I know I am at least,” Diana breathed in a sweet tone that could give you a cavity. She placed one more kiss to my hand than let it go and took off up in to the air. Flying gracefully in to the setting sun.

“Damn,” I exclaimed, shaking my head clear of what her lips had done to me. And that was just a chivalrous kiss. Imagine what it would feel like to get a full blown kiss from her…or possibly more. Blinking away the mental images that thought was creating, I smiled excitedly at my father’s grave and gave him a mock salute.

“Wish me luck dad. I have a feeling I might need it,” I said, turning on my heel and getting ready to head back to my bike, “Oh. And say a prayer for Barbara while you’re at it. For her sake she better hope a motorcycle ride back to the loft will make me forget all about her big mouth.”

Considering my mind is still reeling not just from being accepting in to the League, but also Diana and the way she acted and talked to me. Plus all the preparations I have to make before reporting to duty and seeing her again…I think she’ll be safe. This time anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist throwing Kate in there, along with her bar. Might keep as a civilian or upgrade her to hero status of some kind. Don't know which. This has potential to be a series, but this is as far as I've gotten so far.


End file.
